


假孕记

by xiaolx



Category: RPS 朱白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	假孕记

1、  
尤东东做梦都想不到，他一只还不到三个月的小兔子居然能成精。  
照理说建国以后成精的指标卡得很严，怎么也轮不到他一个灵智未开的小兔子，可事情就是这么凑巧。  
他出生的兔子窝在一棵老槐树底下，今年春天的第一声春雷就是冲着这棵树来的，已经修行数百年的老槐树不幸渡劫失败，被一把天火烧了个浑身焦黑，数百年的修为就这样莫名其妙地渡到了当时正缩在窝里瑟瑟发抖的尤东东身上。  
灵智渐开，横骨炼化，尤东东用他红彤彤的眼睛重新打量世界，知道自己的兔生已经完全改变了。  
尤东东并不是只野兔子，他是尤家养的一对家兔下的崽儿。  
出生那天尤家娘子正在院子里和邻居打麻将，听了一手混一色单调白板，一声一声的“东风”、“红中”、“发财”不绝于耳，尤家小囡就指着窝里毛茸茸的小兔子说：“这只叫东东，这只叫小红，这只叫阿发……”  
所以尤东东知道自己叫东东，还知道自己姓尤。  
他是在灵智开启之后的第四个月离家出走的。尤家开着一个生意还不错的农家乐，兔子养来就是要供给往来食客当盘中餐，他的父母早已不知去向，而他的兄弟姐妹们多半在这个月就要被端上餐桌。  
尤东东并不想变成一盘冷吃兔或者干锅兔肉，于是在一个月黑风高的夜里，他趁着尤家人还在酣睡的时候化作人形，偷了院子里一套晾晒的男主人衣服，头也不回地跑了。  
外面的世界出乎意料地广阔，他沿着尤家小院前的柏油马路一直走，两旁都是类似的农家乐和成片成片的茶园，再远处是起伏的山脊线。  
尤东东走得战战兢兢又小心翼翼，生怕被人发现他是个异类，偶尔经过的一辆汽车就能吓得他一个激灵。  
从天黑走到天亮，路上的行人车辆渐渐多了起来，尤东东却放心了。大约他的变化还算成功，来来往往的人们都没有注意到他，各自行色匆匆。  
头天晚上最后一顿饭是尤家小囡投喂进窝里的半根胡萝卜，尤东东走了一夜，饿得前心贴后背。虽说他现在是个人模样，但兔子的天性刻在骨子里，让他实在对街边早餐店里的肉包子、炸油条提不起兴趣，他想吃青菜叶、想吃胡萝卜、想吃洋白菜……就连茶园里的杂草都让他食指大动。  
转过街角是一条小路，正对着一座寺庙的山门，路旁有个不大的门面，一个年轻人正在门口的水池里洗菜。绿油油的菜叶子水灵灵的，尤东东看着年轻人圆乎乎的手指细细抹去菜叶中间的泥沙，馋得口水都快掉下来了。  
“卧槽，你干嘛，吓死人了！”年轻人转过身，一眼就看见尤东东傻乎乎地站在他身后，登时被吓了一跳。  
尤东东直勾勾地盯着他手里的青菜，喉结上下滑动，咽下一口口水。  
年轻人恍然大悟，“你还没吃早饭吧？快来，请里面坐。”  
他的语气透着那么亲热，就像个久别重逢的朋友。其实这不过是饭店招揽顾客的常态，可尤东东刚刚成精不到四个月，哪里懂得这些？迷迷糊糊就被他引进小店，在一张靠窗的桌子前落了座。  
年轻人给他递上菜单，“吃点儿什么？我们这儿是素食餐厅，早上只做素面。青菜面、素三鲜、素什锦，这都是招牌。”  
尤东东认不得几个字，看不明白菜单，只被图片上青翠欲滴的菜叶子迷住了，就指着那张图片说：“要这个。”  
年轻人马上扯着嗓子喊：“姐，一碗青菜面。”  
厨房的帘子被掀开了，探出一张女人的脸，“冯豆子，你不给我青菜，怎么做青菜面？”  
年轻人一拍脑袋，抄起地上的青菜走进厨房去了。  
不大一会儿，一碗热气腾腾的青菜面上了桌。尤东东提鼻子嗅了嗅，眼睛立刻亮了，直接用手捞起漂在面汤里的青菜塞进嘴里，一边烫得呼呼吸气，一边嘎吱嘎吱大快朵颐。  
最后这一碗面连汤汁都没剩下，尤东东打着饱嗝舔手指，一脸心满意足。他心里想着，当人可真是不错，这煮熟的青菜和面条，竟然比生吃味道还好。  
然而两分钟之后，尤东东傻眼了，因为冯豆子问他要饭钱。  
一碗青菜面，标价12块，并不算贵，可尤东东身上一毛钱都没有。  
原本和颜悦色的冯豆子吊起眉毛，奶声奶气地开骂了：“怎么着，吃霸王餐？看你穿得挺齐整的，居然跑庙门口吃霸王餐，不怕天打雷劈？”  
尤东东吓得汗毛都竖起来了，连连摇头：“不是，不是霸王餐……”其实他根本就不懂这是什么意思，只是看对方的脸色，直觉这不是什么好名词。  
冯豆子更来劲了，“不是霸王餐？那就是贱儿饭？也行啊，让我打你个满脸桃花儿开，也算两不相欠。”说完，当真提起拳头作势要打。  
尤东东双手抱头，颤抖着在凳子上蜷成了一小团。  
  
2、  
“住手”！冯大米掀开厨房门帘一个箭步跑上前，一把将冯豆子搡开，“干什么呢你，怎么动不动就要打人？”  
冯豆子指着尤东东告状：“姐，他吃饭不给钱。”  
“我听见了，”冯大米白了他一眼，“不就12块钱，至于打人吗？看把这孩子给吓的。”  
蜷缩在凳子上的尤东东双手抱头，浑身颤抖，就像一只被吓得狠了的小兔子。他很瘦，身上的衣服松松垮垮的，越发显得可怜。  
冯大米在对面的凳子上坐下，和颜悦色地说：“孩子，你别怕，他不敢打你。”  
冯豆子躲在姐姐身后翻了个白眼，心里别扭极了。  
这个人怎么看也有二十来岁了，身高和他差不多，至少一米八往上，除了瘦一点儿之外没什么不对劲的地方。但他肯定不太正常，哪有正常人吃面不用筷子用手抓的？姐姐没看见，冯豆子可瞧得真真的。他觉得这人不是个傻子就是个神经病，专门跑他们家店里搞事情来了，总而言之一个字，那就是欠揍。  
可是看他现在红着眼眶，结结巴巴和姐姐说话的小模样，冯豆子又觉得这小傻子长得还挺招人喜欢的，特别像他小时候养过的一只小兔子。  
冯大米耐心十足地问了半天，除了知道他叫尤东东之外，什么也没问出来。她也没辙了，抬头和弟弟商量：“要不咱报警吧，让警察帮他找到家人给领回去。”  
冯豆子不乐意了，“那不是便宜他了，还欠着咱们饭钱呢。要我说，干脆让他留下来刷碗，好歹把饭钱挣出来。”  
冯大米听了这话“噌”地一下站起来，脱下一只鞋劈头盖脸就打冯豆子，“哪儿学的你，12块钱就打算让人家替你刷碗，那是你的活儿，你不干谁干……”  
冯豆子抱头鼠窜，连连分辨自己绝对不是偷懒，这是想给尤东东找个饭辙。  
正打得热闹，冷不防尤东东说话了：“我、我愿意……”  
冯家姐弟齐齐回头，困惑地看着他。  
尤东东局促地拽着衣摆，又说了一遍：“我愿意，能吃饱，我愿意。”  
这家店原本就是冯家老父亲盘下来给冯豆子经营的，营业执照上写的也是冯豆子的大名，冯大米只是在他找到人之前来帮几天厨，没权利干涉他雇谁。眼下既然尤东东点了头，冯豆子又是个不撞南墙不回头的，她除了规劝弟弟早点帮人家找到家人之外，也别无他法。  
多了个杂工帮他洗碗，冯豆子心里简直乐开了花。但他的好心情只维持了不到半天，就被满满的气急败坏代替了。  
尤东东果然是个小傻子，什么都不会。  
怎么把碗洗干净，不知道；洗洁精怎么用，不知道；消毒机怎么用，不知道……  
冯豆子手把手地教他，扭脸就听见他失手打碎了一个碗。瓷器破碎的声音吓得他抱着头蹲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，鼻子一抽一抽的，好像在哭。  
这时候正是午餐钟点，店里忙得不可开交，光在外面招呼客人都不够冯豆子忙的，一看尤东东这样子，忍不住骂他：“你说说你，吃啥啥不剩，干啥啥不行，就你这样的人居然能长这么大，也算我佛慈悲了。”  
尤东东蹲在地上抬起头看他，眼眶红红的，小脸皱成一团，要多委屈有多委屈。  
冯大米骂冯豆子：“他还不熟练，你多教教不就得了，谁天生就什么都会？多想想你自己是个什么德行，还有脸说别人。”  
前几年冯豆子搞过传销，差点儿把自己弄进去，他们家老爷子气得高血压发作，足足在医院住了半个多月，全家人看见他就脑仁儿疼。后来他好不容易改邪归正，想自己做点儿小买卖，求了他爸爸好长时间，老爷子才出钱帮他盘下这么个小店。  
他天不怕地不怕，就怕家里人和他翻老账，这种时候当然不能跟姐姐顶嘴，只得耐着性子对尤东东说：“得了，你先别洗，过会儿我忙完和你一起洗，勤学着点儿啊。”  
其实尤东东并不傻，他只是什么都不懂。这一天下来过得鸡飞狗跳，就和打仗似的，到晚上打烊的时候，他摔碎了两个碗，用光了一大瓶洗洁精，还险些烧掉了消毒机，把自己弄得湿淋淋的特别狼狈，但是不管怎么说，对于洗碗这项工作，他总算是学会了。  
晚上他没别的地方可以去，冯豆子只能把他领回家住。这小店是个二层小楼，楼上有间带卫浴和阳台的屋子就是冯豆子的住处。  
尤东东一身是水，头发都湿了，冯豆子没好气地找出一套自己的衣服丢给他，让他先去洗澡。尤东东连淋浴也不会用，眼巴巴地等着冯豆子教他。冯豆子直接打开莲蓬头，给他浇了个透心凉。尤东东呆呆地站在淋浴间里，看着冯豆子对着他笑出一口大白牙，终于忍不住哇地一声哭了。  
“呜呜呜呜……我不要做人了，做人好麻烦……”  
  
3、  
芳龄七个月的尤东东，遭遇了兔生第一次重大转折。他要从一只只会吃喝拉撒睡的小兔子，努力学会成为一个能适应现代社会的人类。  
他觉得自己是一个好学生，可惜冯豆子并不是一个好老师。  
自打那天晚上尤东东被他用淋浴弄哭了以后，冯豆子似乎从中发现了某种乐趣，三不五时就要捉弄他一下。  
尤东东洗菜，冯豆子会在他身后往一个塑料袋里吹气，吹得鼓起来以后扎紧袋口，再用力把它踩破。袋子炸裂的巨大声响往往吓得尤东东一蹦三尺高，冯豆子就指着他没心没肺地哈哈大笑。  
尤东东洗碗，水池里满满地都是雪白的泡沫，冯豆子就用吸管蘸了洗洁精吹泡泡，还专门往他脸上吹。  
尤东东拖地，冯豆子就在店里走来走去，故意踩拖把头，看着他费力拽半天拽不动，急得面红耳赤的样子乐不可支。  
总而言之，冯豆子的鬼点子层出不穷，还都不重样。为此冯大米脱下高跟鞋追着他打了两条街，但是只要姐姐一眼没看见，他照样能把尤东东欺负得眼泪汪汪，还乐此不疲。  
如果尤东东上过幼儿园或小学，他大约能够联想到，那些调皮捣蛋的小男孩经常以捉弄自己喜欢的小姑娘为乐，甭管手段多低能多幼稚，只要对方能注意到自己，那就是一场胜利。但是尤东东并没有这样的生活经验，所以对于冯豆子的恶作剧他只能默默忍受。  
当然，冯豆子也不是完全一无是处，至少在尤东东看来，他做的凉拌蒲公英很好吃，一张嘴虽然总是欠儿欠儿地骂人，但教尤东东做的事情却从不含糊。  
半个多月下来，尤东东成长得飞快。他已经能够很熟练地打杂了，还能在冯豆子忙不过来的时候帮他招呼客人。对于人类的语言他也学习得不错，甚至学会了骂冯豆子“臭傻逼”。他再也不用时时担心被做成冷吃兔或者干锅兔肉，渐渐在人群中混得如鱼得水。  
晚上店里打烊，尤东东照例趴在水池边洗碗。现在他已经可以控制洗洁精的用量，再不会弄得到处都是泡沫。这项工作虽然总是机械式的重复，可尤东东做得很认真也很投入，没有很注意身边的动静。  
冯豆子拿着拖把拖地，在他身边鼓捣了半天，忽然推了他一把：“你洗好没？我要用水冲地面了。”  
尤东东把最后一摞碗沥干水放进消毒机里消毒，甩了甩手打算退开，脚步刚刚一动就差点绊倒。  
冯豆子不知什么时候偷偷把他两只脚的鞋带帮在一起，这会儿笑得前仰后合。  
尤东东扶着水池边缘站定，气鼓鼓地骂他：“你干什么，你个臭傻逼！”  
系鞋带不比洗碗，是个比较精细的活计，尤东东每天早上都要花好几分钟才能打出一个又结实又漂亮的绳结。他狠狠地瞪了冯豆子一眼，委委屈屈蹲下去重新系鞋带。冯豆子这个臭傻逼居然给他打了个死结，尤东东抠着那个结就是解不开，不知不觉红了眼眶。  
他半天一点儿动静都没有，冯豆子放下拖把走过去，在他身边蹲下来，拍开他的手给他解鞋带。十根圆圆胖胖的手指意外地灵巧，不知怎么摆弄了一下就解开了，他得意洋洋地说：“看见没，这叫八字结，学着点儿。”  
尤东东被他扶着站了起来，抬手想要推冯豆子，不料推了一下却没有推动。  
在人间混了这些日子，尤东东也懂得分辨人类的长相了。冯豆子性格虽然二百五了些，一副皮囊倒生得不错，眉清目秀，唇红齿白，一双黑白分明的大眼睛尤其漂亮，长睫毛忽闪忽闪地，最是动人心弦。  
两个人距离很近，尤东东一转眼看见他脸上挂着几滴水珠。冯豆子皮肤白皙，那水珠挂在他脸上，无端端让尤东东想起了一窝生的兄弟姐妹被雨淋湿的毛发。也是小动物的天性作祟，他忽然忘记了自己现在是个人的形态，凑近了在冯豆子的脸上舔了一下，用软乎乎的舌尖卷走了那几滴水珠。  
冯豆子一下子愣住了，尤东东也愣住了。空气仿佛凝结，两个人大眼瞪小眼，好一会儿谁都没有说话。  
反应过来的尤东东羞愧至极，脸红得都快滴出血来，连耳朵也是通红通红的。他低下头不敢再看冯豆子，尴尬得手都不知道该往哪儿放。  
冯豆子倒是显得很淡定，乐呵呵地抹了一下脸，伸手在他屁股上拍了一下，说：“快收拾好，早点儿回家。”  
这一下拍得并不重，玩笑的意味更浓厚些，但是尤东东的脸色立刻变了。他像被雷劈了一样指着冯豆子，颤抖着嘴唇喃喃道：“你……你……”  
“我怎么了？”  
“臭傻逼！”  
尤东东捂住脸扭头跑了。  
  
4、  
冯豆子觉得，尤东东这人八成有什么毛病，正常男人会因为被同性拍了一下屁股就抹着眼泪跑掉吗？  
当然他拍那一下并没有恶意，也没存什么猥琐的心思，单纯就是觉得尤东东很可爱。蹲在地上系鞋带的时候整个人缩成小小一团，屁股圆圆翘翘的，看上去手感非常好，特别像他小时候养过的小兔子。  
饲主拍一下小兔子的屁股而已，有什么问题？  
可是尤东东好像坐下病了，好几天都眼圈红红地看他，还不是光明正大地看，而是暗搓搓地偷看。他以为冯豆子没有发现，总是在目光即将接触的前一刻欲盖弥彰地转过头，可那红彤彤的耳朵还是出卖了他。另外尤东东还拒绝一切和他的肢体接触，哪怕是指尖被碰一下，他都能一蹦八丈远，好像冯豆子身上有剧毒。  
最夸张的是有一天难得休息，冯豆子好心带尤东东逛附近的夜排挡，想请他吃顿好的打打牙祭。谁知道两个人刚刚走到那条街，只是往路口第一家摊子上看了一眼，尤东东就吓的面无人色，连蹦带跳地跑了。  
摊子上有一个不锈钢托盘，里面整整齐齐码放着好几排香辣兔头，个个龇牙咧嘴，好像死不瞑目。  
平心而论，冯豆子也觉得这玩意儿有点瘆得慌，从没买来吃过，但是尤东东能吓成这个样子实在有些夸张。  
跑出夜排挡的尤东东抱着一个垃圾桶吐得稀里哗啦，胆汁都快吐出来了。冯豆子一边抚着脊背给他顺气一边问：“你还好吧？”  
尤东东眼泪汪汪地抬起头，抹了抹嘴，颤巍巍地说：“太……太可怕了……”  
啧，一个大男人胆子这么小，冯豆子心里想。本来是想嘲笑他几句的，但是看他实在被吓得可怜，又觉得有点不忍心。  
夜排挡没逛成，只得打道回府。到了夜里，尤东东又闹起来了，捂着肚子说自己不舒服，疼。  
冯豆子看了一眼他捂的位置，知道他是胃疼。晚上吃的一点儿晚饭全在夜排挡外面的垃圾桶里吐了个干净，空着肚子饿到半夜，可不是得胃疼。  
“你就是个活祖宗！”  
冯豆子嘴上抱怨，却还是穿好衣服走下楼，开了火给他煮了一碗青菜粥。他看着疼得脸色煞白的尤东东，把粥碗和勺子塞进他手里，没好气地说道：“给，喝下去就不疼了。”  
尤东东犹犹豫豫地拿起勺子抿了一口，小小声地说：“真好喝。”  
“好喝吧？”冯豆子来劲了，“你小子上辈子一定积了大德，我对我爸都没这么好过。”  
慢条斯理地喝完了粥，尤东东出了一头汗，总算是疼得没那么厉害了。他擦掉了身上的汗又躺回床上，还是蜷缩成小小的一团。  
冯豆子家里只有这一张床，好在够大，他们俩一米八的大老爷们睡上去倒也不显得挤。之前几天两人虽然同睡一张床，但心里都觉得有些别扭，各自占据一边，中间留出泾渭分明的一块区域，就像小学生同桌时划的楚河汉界一样。  
这会儿看着尤东东可怜巴巴的样子，胳膊还一直拢着自己的胃部，冯豆子一时被鬼迷了心窍，居然伸手将他从背后搂进怀里，用自己的手给他揉肚子。  
尤东东有气无力地挣扎了几下，可冯豆子的手很暖，热乎乎地贴在肚子上，真的很舒服。浓重的睡意很快涌上来，他渐渐地放松了身体，缩进冯豆子怀里不动了。  
“小时候我肚子疼，大姐都是这样帮我揉的。”冯豆子说，一改往日的咋咋呼呼，声音很温柔。  
经过这一夜，尤东东不再躲着冯豆子了，虽然还会在拌嘴的时候骂他“臭傻逼”，但是对他的态度友好了许多，时不时地甚至会抿着嘴对他笑。那笑容甜得像是抹了蜜，让冯豆子从眼里一直能甜到心里。  
本以为日子会这样波澜不惊地过下去，不料仅仅过了两个星期，尤东东又开始不对劲了。  
他每天早上会止不住地呕吐，非要把吃下去的那点儿早饭都吐出来不可。他的口味变得极其怪异，一看到油星儿，哪怕只是一点点小磨香油都会犯恶心，反而对酸得令人牙倒的青皮桔子情有独钟。过去他虽然身材瘦削，但精神头还是很足，可这段时间却变得极其容易疲倦，经常中午犯困，晚上不到十点也会不停地打呵欠，好像总也睡不够似的。  
冯豆子担心他真的生了什么病，拉着他要去社区医院检查，可尤东东说什么都不肯去，逼得急了就委委屈屈地看着他，一副欲言又止地样子，弄得冯豆子一头雾水。  
“你到底怎么回事？”冯豆子问，他这人向来快言快语，有事最不喜欢掖着藏着。  
尤东东的神情顿时变得有些复杂，委屈中还带上了一丝哀怨，哀怨里好像还有那么点儿害羞。  
“说呀，”冯豆子急了，“怎么回事？”  
“我……我怀孕了……”尤东东说。  
“啊？”  
“……”  
“谁的？”  
“……你的。”  
  
5、  
尤东东觉得委屈，非常委屈。  
虽说已经渐渐习惯了人类的生活，但骨子里他到底还是一只不满周岁的小兔子。不仅对人类的生理常识一无所知，对于兔子的生理常识也只有一知半解。  
刻在他基因里的生物本能告诉他，兔子是一种很敏感的动物，非常容易受孕，所以作为敏感部位的屁股是万万不能让人碰的。  
之前冯豆子拍了他的屁股，尤东东当时就觉得要糟，后来又在夜排挡被一盘香辣兔头吓得大吐特吐，闹了一夜肚子疼。再后来，尤东东认为他的肚子肯定是出问题了，总觉得里面好像多了些东西，弄得他食不下咽，每天都非常疲惫。  
他的常识告诉他，自己怀孕了，冯豆子的。  
经过这些日子的相处，尤东东对冯豆子的观感其实还不错。首先他长得好看，天生一双脉脉含情的桃花眼，不傻笑不闹腾的时候还是很招人喜欢的。其次他对尤东东很好，尽管以欺负他为人生一大乐事，可也知冷知热，还教会他在人类社会中生存在各种技能。对于一只小兔子来说，这就算很不错的良人了。  
所以在冯豆子问的时候，尤东东鼓起勇气把这件事说了。  
冯豆子瞪大了他漂亮的眼睛，嘴唇开开合合数次，脸上红一阵白一阵，好一会儿才发出一声怒吼：“我怎么你了，你就怀了？”  
尤东东吓得一个激灵，后退了两步，嘴角往下一挂，拖着哭腔说：“你拍了我的屁股……”  
冯豆子呆了，举起一只手掌在眼前看了半天，再看向尤东东的眼神活像在看一个外星人，“你……你是不是吃了啥东西，把脑子吃坏了？”  
渣男！尤东东极其有限的词汇库里忽然冒出这么一句。他委屈极了，眼里含着一包水，眼看就要哭出来，“你居然不承认？”  
“没有，我承认拍了你屁股，但是……”  
“你不想要孩子！”  
尤东东掩住脸，转身跑出了店门，速度快得像逃命一样。  
庙里不知道在举办什么活动，店外都是来来往往的香客。尤东东手足无措地站在人群里，眼泪扑簌簌地流了下来。  
人类的世界里他举目无亲，唯一熟悉的只有冯豆子，如果冯豆子不要孩子，他肯定是不能继续留在店里的，那么能去哪儿呢？  
前后也就是几分钟光景，没等他考虑出个头绪，冯豆子追出来了，一把拽住他的胳膊把他往店里拖：“回来帮忙，客人开始多了，我忙不过来。”  
尤东东边哭边奋力挣扎，“不回去，你不要碰我。”  
人群中已然有人对着拉拉扯扯的二人侧目，冯豆子急了，放软了声音哄他：“乖，先回去好不好？忙完了店里的事我一定给你一个交代。”  
尤东东擦了擦眼角的泪水，心里稍微好受了些，终于不再挣扎，冯豆子趁机把他拖回店里。  
这一天过得像打仗一样，店里的生意比平时忙了一倍，两个人再没顾得上说话，忙得连轴转。等到终于打烊，尤东东已经累得眼睛都快睁不开了。  
两个人一前一后回了家，冯豆子打发尤东东去洗澡，自己开了笔记本电脑，不知道在搜索什么东西。等尤东东洗完澡出来一看，屏幕上显示的是一个视频，已经下载完成，处于暂停播放的状态。  
冯豆子说：“我给你看点儿东西。”  
尤东东掩着嘴打呵欠，“不看，我困了。”  
“不行，”冯豆子拉着他坐下，圈住他的肩膀不让走，“你必须看，看完你就明白了。”  
说完，他就按下了播放键。  
视频一开始的内容和尤东东这些日子看的影视剧没什么太大区别，一对男女坐在沙发上聊天，说的不是中文，尤东东听不懂，虽然有字幕，但是他这会儿太困了实在懒得看，只瞟了两眼上下眼皮就开始打架。  
三分钟之后，尤东东睡意全无，彻底清醒了。  
那对男女抱在一起亲了一会儿就互相给对方脱了衣服，然后赤条条地双双倒在床上。接下来的剧情对于尤东东来说简直打开了新世界的大门，他头一次知道人类之间可以进行这样亲密的运动，那两个人扭曲的表情、夸张的声音和着一片水声及拍打声直直撞进他的眼睛和耳朵，让他觉得自己从头到脚都热了起来。  
冯豆子没等影片播放完就关闭了视频，扭头看着尤东东：“看明白了吗？要做过这样的事情才会怀孕，只拍一下屁股是不能让人怀孕的。”  
他白皙的脸颊微微有些泛红，耳朵红得更厉害。尤东东不知所措地看着他，手指在裤腿了搓了半天才问了一句：“这是……这是……交配？”  
“……对。”  
尤东东歪着头想了想，轻轻咬了下嘴唇，绞着自己的手指说：“可是，这是人类的交配方式。”  
冯豆子嗤笑道：“废话，难道你不是人。”  
尤东东踌躇了一下，正色道：“我们兔子不是这样交配的。”  
“……你说啥？！”  
  
6、  
尤东东说他是一只兔子，成了精的那种。像是生怕冯豆子不信，他还变出了耳朵和尾巴。  
雪白的长耳朵支棱在乌黑的发丛中，内侧粉嫩粉嫩的，随着他身体的转动微微摇晃。从上衣下摆和裤腰的缝隙中挤出一团毛球，颤巍巍毛茸茸的，可爱极了。  
冯豆子面无表情地摸了摸他的耳朵，又捏了捏他的尾巴。  
尤东东红着脸闪躲，小声说：“轻点儿，疼。”  
耳朵和尾巴都不是道具，是活生生长在他身上的！冯豆子从床上蹦起来，一脸惊悚地蹿到门边上，手按住了门把手。  
“你你你……你吃人吗？”  
尤东东呆住了，长长的耳朵抖动几下，自暴自弃一样大吼：“不吃！”  
“那你是想找个帅哥结婚，看上我了？”  
尤东东不说话了，抱着膝盖缩在床尾，调转了身不去看他，只有那一小团尾巴不住地颤动。  
冯豆子心想，他八成是猜对了。  
在冯豆子看来，尤东东就是个什么也不懂的小傻子。虽然他这人向来对赚钱以外的事情不怎么上心，但是架不住小傻子可爱啊。稍微欺负一下眼圈就泛红，摸两把就害羞，嘲讽两句就气得炸毛，一点儿风吹草动就吓得缩成一团……这样的小傻子，谁能不喜欢呢？  
小时候冯豆子养过一只小兔子，毛茸茸软乎乎的一团，只有成年人拳头那么大。皮到三天不打上房揭瓦的冯豆子唯独在照顾小兔子这件事上特别有耐性，为了给兔子找吃的还糟蹋过他爸养的兰花，挨了姐姐一顿好打。后来小兔子得病死了，冯豆子伤心得好几天吃不下饭。  
他从第一眼看到尤东东就觉得这人像只兔子，没想到居然真的是只兔子。  
这么奇幻的设定，一旦接受了，其实还挺带感呢。  
只不过这只小兔子实在缺乏常识，冯豆子足足花了两天时间，给他看了好几部关于动物繁殖的纪录片，总算让他明白，兔子和人类的交配方式从本质上真的没什么区别。  
尤东东轻抚着自己的肚子叹气，脸上的表情似乎有点失望，如果这会儿他露出了耳朵，估计那长长的耳朵已经耷拉下来了。  
冯豆子嘿嘿一笑，凑到他耳边问：“你想要宝宝？”  
尤东东想了想，点头，“迟早都要生的吧。”  
冯豆子心花怒放，伸手把他推倒在床上，“那咱们就来做点儿能生宝宝的事情。”  
在一张床上睡了这么些日子，冯豆子从来没这么急迫过。他死皮赖脸，连哄带骗，扒掉了尤东东的睡衣和内裤，看着他又羞又怕地蜷成一团，伏在他身上说道：“再给我看看你的耳朵和尾巴。”  
尤东东咬着嘴唇浑身轻颤，却顺从地变出了耳朵和尾巴，全身上下像是涂了一层胭脂，粉嫩嫩地格外诱人。  
冯豆子一阵热血上涌，差点儿流鼻血。  
他并没有和男人做的经验，但小电影还是看过一些的，基本的程序都已经掌握了。家里没有润滑剂，他就用一管护手霜代替，一面舔咬尤东东小小的乳头，一面用手指去捅他的后穴。  
身体被强行侵入的感觉怪异得无法形容，但尤东东并没有丝毫反抗，只是咬着手指细细地呻吟，温驯地打开身体接受他的扩张。可在冯豆子将自己的阳具顶入的时候，他还是忍不住呜咽着哭了起来。  
“……太……太大了……呜……”  
冯豆子精虫上脑，根本听不见他的哭泣，嘴里“宝贝儿”、“小乖乖”地乱叫，迫不及待地就在那柔软又紧致的肠道里抽送起来。他抚摸着尤东东的兔子耳朵，低头看到他哭红的眼睛和微微张开的嘴唇，这才想起自己还没有吻过他。  
唇舌交缠的感觉比想象中更好，鲜红饱满的唇瓣像是涂了蜜糖一样香甜，软滑的舌头比天底下任何佳肴都要美味。这只小兔子生得瘦不露骨，手感好得不可思议，他皮肤又薄，轻轻揉捏就会留下一片红印，这让冯豆子觉得很有成就感。  
陌生的快感让尤东东哭个不停，摇晃着脑袋拼命想要缩起身体，但每一次都被冯豆子毫不留情地制止。他双腿大开，膝盖几乎要碰到自己的胸膛，胯下的阴茎颤巍巍地硬着，也是形状秀气的一根。特别是当冯豆子的阳具擦过他体内某一处时，电流般快感几乎要夺取了他的神智，让他整个人都软了，一股精液射从通红的阴茎顶端射出，溅在他自己肚子上。  
润滑剂混合着后穴分泌的体液，打湿了兔子尾巴上的毛。冯豆子轻轻捏弄着他的尾巴，惊喜地发现这里居然也是尤东东的敏感点，捏一下肠肉就缩一次，像一张小嘴一样吮吸着他的阳具，爽得他头皮发麻。  
当尤东东捂住眼睛，哭叫着第二次射出来时，冯豆子也终于把精液全部灌进他的身体里。  
“给我生一窝小兔子吧。”在尤东东昏昏沉沉地即将进入梦乡之前，他听到冯豆子这样说。  
几天之后，冯豆子正在厨房里研究新的菜谱，忽然看到尤东东气呼呼地走进来，将一本书砸到他脸上。  
“臭傻逼，公兔子怎么能生孩子！”  
冯豆子低头一看，书的封面上写着《生理卫生常识》。  
今天的尤东东虽然有所长进，但骂人的词汇量依然很贫乏，希望他好好学习，再接再厉。  
（完）  



End file.
